


Кто в огне не горел

by koroviy_perevorachivatel



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Growing Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koroviy_perevorachivatel/pseuds/koroviy_perevorachivatel
Summary: Себастиан гадает, что заставило Лею покинуть город, в который его так тянуло.
Kudos: 2





	Кто в огне не горел

Она приходила каждый четверг с пластиковым ящиком, без особого порядка забитым стамесками и шкурками всех размеров. Мать торчала с ней во дворе целыми днями, рыжей башкой к рыжей башке склонившись к очередной резной спинке. Иногда Лея помогала украшать мебель, даже подкидывала идеи. Иногда мать показывала ей что-то, загрубелыми тёплыми руками водя над заготовкой.

Себастиан каждый четверг открывал гараж. Иногда возился с мотоциклом: чистил, менял масло, заботливо ставил заказанные из города запчасти. Иногда демонстративно курил — смотри, мол, мать, ускользает твой Себ прямо из-под твоих пальцев. И что ты сделаешь — наорёшь? В угол поставишь?

— Да мам, да серьёзно, я на прошлой неделе всё мыл! — оправдывался он потом. — Ну курю! Ну дальше что, мам?

Когда ему _на самом деле_ хотелось курить, он уходил к озеру.

Однажды, когда он стоял так, к нему очень тихо и незаметно подошла Лея. Он проворчал что-то невнятное и заслонился рукой, но ничего не сказал. Лея села на камень у воды, не обращая внимания ни на него, ни на то, что дым летел в её сторону. Себастиану стало неловко и он отошёл на пару шагов.

— Малёк, а, малёк, — окликнула его она. — Закурить есть?

Он растерялся, но протянул открытую пачку. Она выцепила сигарету — её руки потоньше и поизящнее материных, но такие же изодранные и мозолистые. Почти выдернула у него из рук зажигалку и раскурила сама, потом, будто смутившись, с неестественно широкой улыбкой вернула.

— Ты зачем здесь? — продолжила она. — Робин пирог поставила, с черникой. Говорит, ты любишь.

— Ну люблю, — дёрнул носом Себастиан. — А ты почему не там?

— Да так, — Лея немного стушевалась. — Накатило.

Лея вообще-то была нормальная. Без радостного надрыва, как у матери, или зубосводящего наивняка, как у сестры. Только вопросы задавать любила такие, что не сразу ответишь, и слишком уж к матери липла, точно влюбилась — смешно от этой мысли. Сестра говорила, что местной фермерше Деметриус уже делал _внушение_ , чтобы не дружила с любимой дочуркой слишком близко, а Лею вот прохлопал. Как говорил дед Джордж — делай чесночные клизмы, вирус может подкрасться сзади.

Себастиан вроде одернул себя от крысятнических мыслей, но не смог удержаться от смешка — такая гадость, правда. Лея заметила и улыбнулась в ответ, уже вполне искренне, хотя и без зубов. Стало ещё более неловко.

— Хороший байк у тебя, — сказала она. — Меня катали как-то на таком.

Себастиан заметил, что она погрустнела.

— Не хочешь снова прокатиться? — не успев удержать себя или хотя бы подумать хотя бы одну мысль, предложил он.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Ага.

Он вынес из гаража два шлема: один чёрный, с неловко нарисованными акриловым маркером красными молниями, один серебристо-голубой, сеструхин. Лея спрятала косу под куртку и надела его.

— Мать-то предупреди.

— Не хочу.

— Предупреди, — сказала Лея с нажимом, напоминая, что она вообще-то взрослая — ну, старше Себастиана. Он нехотя повиновался: позвал девушку кататься, так оставь её довольной. Даже если эта девушка — дурная мамина подруга, которая бросила большой город и карьеру скульпторши, чтобы вырезать какие-то тотемы и стрелять сигареты у малолеток.

Лея села за ним, как по инструкции: ступни на подножку, ноги вплотную к его ногам, крепко взялась за ручки. Себастиан прокрутил зажигание, чтобы двигатель взревел, прежде, чем тронуться.

Он отвёз её на своё место зачем-то. Туда, откуда было видно город. Было уже довольно темно — в горах быстро темнеет — и пришлось включить фары. Лея не обращала на него особого внимания: стянула шлем, подошла к краю обрыва и сложила руки на груди. Наверное, так было даже лучше, но его мучили некоторые вопросы, поэтому он подошёл ближе.

— А с кем ты каталась до этого?

— С мужем бывшим, — буднично ответила Лея. — Мы вообще-то часто катались. Он байкер, любит это дело.

Себастиан не знал, что она была замужем. По правде говоря, он о ней знал только то, что раньше она высекала из камня влюблённые пары и ангелочков для городских парков и лепила портреты из глины, а потом сбрендила, бросила всё и уехала в глушь. Освоила деревянную скульптуру, научилась питаться подножным кормом и уже года три как не подавала заявок на выставки.

Это из-за мужа она уехала?

— Знаешь, я хочу уехать, как только мне будет восемнадцать, — сказал Себастиан. — Поступлю в колледж. Буду подрабатывать. Сниму комнату.

Лея пожала плечами.

— Дело хорошее.

— А почему ты бросила город? — набравшись смелости, спросил Себастиан.

— Да так, — сказала Лея. — Паршиво там. Пляшешь, чтобы понравиться каким-то дедам. Сводишь концы с концами. Дышишь какой-то гарью вечно, посмотри на меня, у меня даже кожа стала лучше, как сюда перебралась.

— Это все говорят.

— Ну да, потому что это правда, — похоже, Лея искренне не поняла. — Ну… муж ещё. Он говнюк, но это дело прошлое.

Судя по тому, как она скривилась, дело не было «прошлым». Себастиан решил не ворошить.

— Ты думаешь… извини, что я всё о себе… мне подойдёт город? Ну, жить там? — спросил он.

— Нет, — решительно мотнула головой Лея. — Он никому не подойдёт, кроме, может, конченных говнюков, вроде экса моего. Ты вроде ничего. Но ты поезжай, учись… Знаю, что звучит как издевательство после того, что я сказала. Но — правда поезжай.

— Почему?

Тут Лея развернулась и шагнула к нему — так, что почти столкнулась с ним носами. Она была ниже, но смотрела снизу вверх так прямо и так жёстко, что Себастиан почувствовал себя каким-то неуместно маленьким.

— Буду честной, — сказала она. — Город, скорее всего, попытается тебя прожевать. Но и мариноваться всю жизнь в Стардью, не видя ничего другого, тоже не дело. Я вообще верю, — она запнулась, подбирая слова, — Я верю, что человек не может вырасти, не погорев в огне и не постояв на краю пропасти. Ты, кстати, отошёл бы. Навернёшься ведь.

Себастиан пожал плечами.

— Может быть, — и всё-таки отошёл от края.

— Поехали домой, пирог стынет.

Лето кончалось, до восемнадцати оставалось ещё три месяца, до отъезда в город — больше полугода. Но Себастиан твёрдо решил: поедет.

Когда он уезжал, Лея посмотрела на него снизу вверх и по-дедовски взъерошила длинные волосы.


End file.
